YGO EQG - Episode 010
"Fight at the Museum, Part 2" is the 10th episode/chapter of the series. The duel continues where it started. Duel-Bot has its ultimate monster out and Flash is having a hard time defeating it. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Duel-Bot Turn 4: Duel-Bot "Ultimate Justice Robo Mecha Union Fighter" has just attacked "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Flash activates his face-down "Interception" to redirect the attack to "Flash Heart Dragon", destroying it instead (Flash 4000 → 2400). Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Gladio" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 800 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3300/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Mecha Union Fighter". He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000, but the Duel-Bot activates the effect of the "Mecha Copter" in its Graveyard, banishing it to negate the activation of "Lightspeed" and destroy it. "Mecha Union Fighter" destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 2400 → 1600). He then switches "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" to Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" (1300/500) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. It then equips "Mecha Union Fighter" with "Mage Power", increasing its ATK by 500 for every Spell Card it controls. It currently controls three ("Mecha Union Fighter": 4100 → 6100 → 6400/2600). "Mecha Union Fighter" attacks and destroys "Shine Crest Magna Wolf". Turn 7: Flash Flash draws He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card, Turn 8: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. It then activates "Emergency Injector" to shuffle all monsters Flash controls to his Deck and increase Flash's Life Points by 500 for every one returned. Three were returned (Flash 1600 → 3100). "Mecha Union Fighter" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Beacon of Hope" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "Magna Fighter Arma", so he Special Summons it (1800/0) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and "Mecha Union Fighter" attacks "Magna Fighter Arma", but due to the effect of "Magna Fighter Arma", it can't be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position. Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. it then passes its turn. Turn 11: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 12: Duel-Bot Duel-Bot draws. It then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Flash Heart Dragon" to Attack Position. "Mecha Union Fighter" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Flash Heart Dragon" to Defense Position. "Mecha Union Fighter" destroys "Flash Heart Dragon". Turn 13: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Lumino Jaw Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning all Spells and Traps the Duel-Bot controls to the bottom of its Deck ("Mecha Union Fighter": 6400 → 4100 → 3200/2600). He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" and "Mecha Union Fighter" ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3200/2000; "Mecha Union Fighter": 3200 → 2500/2600). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Gladio" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 800 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3200 → 4000/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Mecha Union Fighter" (Duel-Bot 1400 → 0).